Getting to Know You
by Key and WolfStar-SCA
Summary: after "Turn of the Rogue" Logan and Chuck see the kids are fighting so they make them take part in each other's hobbies to force them to find things in common. Will they survive dealing with each other so long or are they doomed to bicker eternally


Day Before: Seven Days  
  
"WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMERINE!" a voice bellowed through out the mansion.  
  
In a dark room, a head lifts from the pillow to look with groggy eyes at the alarm clock. 5:08 is blaring back in red numbers, the owner of the head grumbles lightly, glaring at the clock as if to will it to change numbers to a more reasonable time to get up. Finally the owner gives up and dropped her head back into her pillow, pulling the soft fluffy thing over her head to shut out the noise. "UGRRRRR! Kurt! I'm going to kill him one of these days!"  
  
"A YELLOW SUBMARINE!" the voice continued to blare at the top of his lungs.  
  
"From your reaction, this happens a lot?" asked a voice from the bed beside the first girl, she pulled her pillow from her face and looked to her roommate. The older girl laid staring unmovingly at the ceiling, no emotion of annoyance or humor on her face. In all honesty, if Kitty didn't know any better, she would have thought the girl a statue.  
  
"A YELLOW SUBMARINE!"  
  
"Unfortunately." She replied dryly, letting her body fall in defeat.  
  
"WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE!!"  
  
"You know..." Rogue started, propping herself up on an elbow to look at her roommate better, "we could spend the nights at the Brotherhood place, and just work with the X-Men..." Rogue offered, a small smirk breaking into her face.  
  
"Giggle!" was Kitty's only reply as she fell back asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Keety! Time to get up Keety!" Kurt's voice sang from above her, shaking her shoulder gently.  
  
Kitty opened her eyes slowly, to find a pair of glowing orbs implanted in the face of black-blue fur and long fangs. "GAA!" she screamed, tossing the pillow under her head at the thing in front of her and fell out of her bed. There was a muffled sound of protest to the act as she sat up, senses slowly coming to her once again. "GOD Kurt! Get OUT!! I DO have an alarm clock for this, you know!" She stated in a hushed whisper so not to disturb Rogue further, and shot a look at the clock. It would be ringing in just a few seconds, why did he have to do this every morning?  
  
Kurt looked at her for a second, then slowly shuffled himself down the side of her bed, around the bottom, past the gap that separated the beds, across the bottom of Rogues bed, and up the side of it instead. Once there, he leaned over Rogue in a similar manor to what he had done for Kitty since she arrived some two or three weeks ago, and placed his hand lightly on the older girl's shoulder and began to shake. "Sigh. Hey, Rogue! Rise and shine! Wakey, wakey!" he said with a smile.  
  
"IIEEEKKK!!!!! Oh Lords! Kurt, NEVER do that AGAIN!!" she had a similar reaction to Kitty, only she stayed on her bed. With a hand over her chest, she attempted to catch her breath.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Rogue..." he squeaked in reply, tail between his legs and head low. His body was hunched a little, as if held frozen in time at the point of maximum flinch. Like he was expecting her to lash out at him or something.  
  
"Jeez! Ah almost touched ya, ya idiot! Do ya wanna end up in the hospital?!?" Rogue screamed, ignoring his ever talkative body and just ranting away.  
  
"Rejection. Hatred! Repulsion!! BAMF!" he whined, hand over his face in a false melodrama of what he felt inside. Things like that always hid him well enough to get out of the situation.  
  
He bamfed into the kitchen, a place that would always cheer him up. "Heya K- Man! Wazup?" asked Evan from the counter where he was just getting a drink of milk.  
  
"Chicks so totally do NOT dig the fuzzy dude. I try and be nice, and they get mad at me for it." Kurt moped, hopping onto the counter next to where Evan sat.  
  
"Ooh, OUCH! What happened?" Evan said in all the sympathy he could for the guy, they really didn't know each other much, and in his opinion, Kurt really needed to learn when to get serious, and he had to get a clue that the girls don't like him.  
  
"Well, first I try to wake up Keety and she gets mad and want's to kick me out of the house, then I wake up Rogue and she starts screaming when she sees me! Then SHE tries to kick me out of the house too. Chicks totally hate the fuzzy dude." He replied, practically curling up in a ball and dying right there.  
  
"Oh... well, look at it this way, Rogue was probably worried she'd touch you, and... um..." Evan did his best attempt at a prep talk. That was SO not his style. He was more the sort to just brush the world's problems off.  
  
"And Keety?" Kurt asked, not really buying the speech, but figuring he'd be polite anyhow.  
  
"Well, er... hey, look on the bright side, she's just one girl, after all!!" he replied, getting up and grabbing the milk from the fridge.  
  
"Yeah, sure... just one girl..." he grabbed an extra apple and ported out, only to port back in real fast. "Tell everyone that I've gone to get something more to eat, see ya!" and was gone again.  
  
Evan just stared at the spot the German boy had been moments before. Blinked, shrugged his shoulders, and went back to what he was doing earlier... a.k.a. raiding the fridge for calcium-high products.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Jean, you coming?" Scott called from his side of the door.  
  
"Be there in a sec, Scott!" came her voice through the wood.  
  
"Come on, the study will be opening any minute and if we don't hurry, someone else will get the projector again!" he whined. She was the only one that he would actually whine to, but that's just cause they've known each other for the last six years since she was brought in.  
  
"Alright already!" Jean opened the door to her room. She looked at Scott with a radiant smile. "So... how do I look?"  
  
If it weren't for his glasses, she would have seen his eyes go wide. "Like you always do. Wo--"  
  
"Oh gee, THANKS!" and she stormed by him.  
  
"—derful..." he mopped for only a moment or two, then ran after her.  
  
***  
  
"Alright, runts. Time to go." Wolverine snapped, sticking his head into the kitchen where the kids had all crowded to eat a quick bite of cereal before it was time to run off to the second worse torture they had ever had to face... school.  
  
"Scott and Jean went early to do some extra work on their project." Kitty informed like she had been told to.  
  
"I know." He growled.  
  
"Hey Logan? Where can I make a formal complaint? This cereal sucks!" Rogue complained as she walked past him to get to the sink to put her bowl away.  
  
"Talk to Chuck." was Logan's fast reply.  
  
"Logan..." Ororo warned.  
  
"What?? ...Grrr... fine, 'Professor', there, happy?" he really hated the forced formality that Ororo insisted on.  
  
"Tremendously." she said with a smile.  
  
"Auntie O? Where's my lunch money?" Evan asked, looking around all the dirty dishes piled up by the sink.  
  
"In your pocket, Evan." she told him, without lifting her eyes from the first of the many bowls that she would have to clean.  
  
"Thanks!" Evan said, stopping his search through the cutlery and ran out the door.  
  
"Hey, where's the Elf?" Logan asked, snagging Evan's arm as he ran past.  
  
"Wha?? Oh, he went to go get some burgers." he replied hastily before continuing his race against time up the stairs.  
  
"Like, ewe! How disgusting can he get?? Fattening burgers? For breakfast?? Like, that is totally gross!!" Kitty complained as they started out of the front door and down the stares.  
  
"BMPH! Well EXCUSE me!" Kurt grumbled, an armload of burgers with him.  
  
"How do you DO that?" Evan asked, snagging a burger from the pile.  
  
"Oh god! You're just as bad!" Kitty whined.  
  
"As I 'port into somewhere, I get a split second to see and hear what's going on before I land. That's all." he told him with a shrug.  
  
"Fascinating. Now let's get going already?" Rogue grumbled, as she climbed into the passenger's seat beside the driver before she too snagged a burger from Kurt's pile.  
  
"Hey! I paid for these! If you want some, pay for your own!" he snarled.  
  
In the back, Kurt, then Kitty, and finally Evan piled in, and Logan started up the van. "Ewe, Evan!? Did you like, even shower today?"  
  
"No way, there was no hot water left after Kurt was done!" Evan said in his own defense.  
  
"Why blame it all on me??" Kurt hollered.  
  
"Maybe cause you were in their for three hours?!?" Evan replied in like.  
  
"Do you have any idea how annoying it is to get your fur out of place? It would be torture for the whole day!" Kurt snarled in his own defense, popping the last burger in his mouth and then folding his arms in a huff as he did so.  
  
"Yuck! Kurt! Don't talk with food in your mouth! It's disgusting!!" screeched Shadowcat.  
  
"Yes, mother!" the fuzzy-blue said sarcastically.  
  
"Is that like the word of the day or can't you come up with any better insults?" the African-American asked Kitty at the same time.  
  
"Shut up, Evan!" snapped the pony-tailed girl.  
  
"Would you ALL shut up?!? I would LIKE at least ONE moment's worth of piece and quiet before we get to school and have to deal with all those other assholes!" growled Rogue from the front seat.  
  
"Mmmmaaaaa!" was the noise Kurt made as he stuck his tongue out at Rogue.  
  
"Oh REAL mature, Kurt." Kitty sneered then turned to look away only to find Rogue doing the same thing to Kurt. "You too Rogue!"  
  
"Can we help it if YOU'RE miss anti-social?" Evan grumbled.  
  
"Can I help it if everyone in there is too pathetic for me to even give the time of day to?" Rogue shot back.  
  
"Hey!! My friends are like, totally NOT pathetic! You take that back, Goth- girl!" Kitty screamed.  
  
"Hmph! Make me!" Rogue challenged her roommate.  
  
"Alright, brats, here we are. Now, out." And at Logan's gruff command, the four teens filed out of the van and slowly parted off to go to their own respective classes and/or lockers.  
  
Logan gave a heavy sigh, and pulled out of the parking lot. They really had to do something about those kids...  
  
***  
  
"Yo, Chuck, we need to talk!" Logan announced as he entered the study where Charles was reading and Ororo was practicing on the piano.  
  
"Yes, Logan?" Charles asked, putting down his book on his lap.  
  
"Them kids, they don't get along worth shit. If you expect me to train them to be a team, they got to get less hostile towards each other." Logan explained in a way that only Logan (and maybe my Dad) could.  
  
"So, what are you suggesting?" Charles asked, shifting for a more comfortable position to sit, it was obvious this had the potential to be a very long talk.  
  
"I don't know, something to get them closer together." Logan grumbled. He wasn't good with coming up with this sort of thing, he was a loner himself.  
  
"Perhaps some quality time may work?" Ororo suggested from where she sat at the piano, not even looking up from the ivories beneath the fingers of the same nationality.  
  
"Nah, they'd just end up fightin' the whole time..." Wolverine brushed off the idea.  
  
Now Ororo stopped playing and got up to come closer and become a serious part of this conversation. "Perhaps. But say we don't just give them a bit of time together, but instead some actual 'get to know you better' time?"  
  
"What are you thinking of Ororo? It is clear you have... something rather detailed in your mind?" Charles prompted, he hated the idea of prying.  
  
"Merely like what you had myself, Logan, and Hank go through when we were all training here. A bit of time to share a special thing from their pasts with everyone else, something that means a lot to them, to show the others and build common interests." She explained.  
  
"Hmmm... that could work... With spring break almost here, that could be the perfect opportunity." Charles said with a nod. ********************************************** AN: if anyone out there is really good at skateboarding and would be willing to help us, it would get the next chapter out a lot faster... 


End file.
